


放下

by rubylee2017



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, jason is hurt, 傑森需要放下, 傑森需要走出自己的路, 心理描寫, 負面情緒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylee2017/pseuds/rubylee2017
Summary: *OOC預警*大段心裡描寫，可能有點無聊
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	放下

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC預警
> 
> *大段心裡描寫，可能有點無聊

面對著蝙蝠俠那怒吼著要他回憶自己死而復生過程的臉孔，傑森本應該要感到憤怒、悲傷又痛苦的，正如同蝙蝠俠所預計的那樣。然而，此時此刻，傑森只感到內心一陣平靜。

傑森知道，這是最後一次了，這次埃塞俄比亞的「旅行」徹底消滅了他對於蝙蝠俠最後的憤怒、不解、痛苦⋯⋯與愛。

事實上，他知道蝙蝠俠是愛他的，只是這些愛，比不上高譚、比不上他的原則、比不上阿福、迪克、提姆、達米安及蝙蝠女孩們。

同時，他也明白，這是理所當然的。因為愛，從來都不是無中生有的，而是要透過一點一滴的相處、互動累積而來。而他們真正相處的時間，只有他當羅賓的短短時光。而後，他喪生，那些累積下來的愛隨著時間流逝，逐漸增加，又同時減少。

增加，是因為記憶的美化；減少，是來自時間的淡化。

他的歸來，並沒有增加這些愛。因為原則的衝突與碰撞，反而，增加停止了、減少更加速了。畢竟，誰會對一個整天爭吵互毆的人產生正面情感呢？

而現在，蝙蝠俠只是一個失去兒子的父親，而那個兒子又是特別的。那是受到他的引導，逐漸走向「正途」的那個，又是擁有同樣血脈的那個。

而他，反倒是蝙蝠俠最大的錯誤！

該選擇哪邊，犧牲哪個比較小的，很好判斷不是嗎？更何況，傑森可不會因此死亡！

而傑森自己也心知，他對於蝙蝠俠的期待，也同樣隨著這些事情，不斷不斷的下降，對於這一天的來臨，他其實也並不感到意外。

⋯⋯就是地點有點出乎意料。

但這也沒什麼，人生總是難以預料，哈。

傑森看著蝙蝠俠，心裡已做下決定，這是最後一次。最後一次的聯繫與幫助。

他們的道路既不相同，本不應繼續牽扯不休，如同兩條偶然相交的平行線，終會於一個交會點後分道揚鑣。

傑森隨著蝙蝠眾人到天啟星，救回了達米安。他深深、深深又深深地看著大家喜悅的臉龐，自己也跟著勾起了淺淺的笑容。

而後，轉身離去，毫不留戀。

再見，再也不見。

祝你們早安、午安、晚安。

Fin.


End file.
